TM Chapter 1
Hero Reborn (HERO REBORN) is the twenty-first chapter of the Trigun manga. It is also the first chapter of Trigun Maximum. Cover The cover features Vash the Stampede, sitting on a hill with his famous red coat flapping in the wind. Summary The chapter begins with Nicholas D. Wolfwood travelling around as usual for his traveling priest duties. He then winds up in a town that seems to be in a mad panic. Looking around, he could see many people were trying to flee from the town in a crazy hurry. Wolfwood then stumbles into a bar to see if he can find out just what's happening in this town. In the saloon, he talks with the bartender, who states the town's been taken over by a man claiming to be Vash the stampede. Wolfwood is instantly doubting of this, and questions if there's any real chance of it actually being Vash. Just then, a couple of strange people walk in. A feisty 12 year old girl named Lina, and a tall man named Ericks. Ericks and Lina are worn out due to previously running away from the people who are currently running the town as Vash the Stampede impostors. They're in trouble because Lina had kicked one of the criminals in the face after he had squeezed her butt. Ericks and Lina think they're finally safe hiding in the bar, when suddenly the walls are blown down. Outside is a car with a figure who looks like Vash the Stampede on top, and below is his grotesque looking minion using his cannon arm to blow the walls down, who came seeking revenge for Lina kicking his face. Doing his best to avoid any unnecessary deaths, Ericks steps out and offers the man forgive Lina, as she's only a child and doesn't know any better. Not convinced by Ericks' speech, the man blasts at Ericks a second time to shut him up. Ericks, a greater hater of death and violence, still attempts to save Lina from getting killed by the criminal. Seeing how desperate he is, he asks the Vash impostor if he should be let free. He replies yes, but not see easily, he must first strip his clothes off and beg like a dog. Ericks agrees to do so, Lina's safety being the only thing he cares about. As Ericks takes off his clothes, it's revealed he has the same exact scars as Vash the Stampede. Ericks then begins barking and rolling around like a dog. Becoming bored with the act, the impostor Vash decides to leave, but as they're driving away he defies his promise and shoots Ericks anyway. They then drive by and kidnap Lina. After the doctor takes a look at Ericks, it appears he'll be alright, as something strangely pushed the bullets out of his body. Just then, Grandma Shale storms in, angered by the fact this Vash impostor shot what little family she has left. Grandma starts then throwing a fit, taking a shotgun off the wall and claiming she'll go kill Vash the Stampede herself. After a while, the doctors finally calm her down. Wolfwood then enters the room, telling Ericks (Who is then revealed as Vash the Stampede) it's time to go into action again. Dissatisfied with the fact that he has to leave his peaceful life again, Vash agrees and the two storm the base of the Vash impostor and fight to get Lina back. Wolfwood and Vash make short work of everyone except the Vash impostor, who is holding Lina hostage. The two have a shootout, which is an easy victory for Vash. He saves Lina, and Vash the Stampede is finally back after two years!! Characters in Order of Appearance *Lina *Vash the Stampede Impostor *Grandma Shale }} Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Trigun Maximum Chapters